Je vous dis Adieu
by hathor2
Summary: La lettre d'Adieu d'un enfant haït ou lourdement juger parce qu'il ne répondait pas aux attentes des deux Mondes qu'il connaissait et dont il voulait être accepté.


**Je vous dis Adieu**

 **One Shot – Drame/Tragédie – Harry Potter**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je viens à vous avec ce petit OS. Cela faisait un moment que je n'écrivais plus. En manque d'inspiration pour mes autres fics, j'en ai eu pour cette petite histoire, qui je l'espère vous plaira malgré que c'est mon 1er Drame/Tragédie.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Cela faisait trois ans, depuis sa première année, que Harry Potter supportait la méchanceté, ou l'indifférence, le mépris ou la violence gratuite de son monde, parce qu'il n'avait pas été répartit dans la bonne maison. Il était à Serpentard mais ses camarades ainsi que son Chef de Maison, le détestaient pour divers raisons. Les autres parce qu'il était simplement à Serpentard, donc pour eux un futur Mage Noir.

Alors qu'il pensait pouvoir sortir la tête de l'eau comme on dit, en se retrouvant avec les « Siens », des gens comme lui, pratiquant la magie, au contraire, on lui maintenait d'une manière ou d'une autre la tête sous l'eau. Il n'avait qu'une seule amie, une jeune fille qui avait un an de moins que lui, mais qu'il ne voyait qu'en de rare occasion car, on faisait tout pour qu'ils se se parlent pas. Elle avait perdu sa mère jeune, et son père et elle, paraissaient aux yeux des autres des gens excentriques. La jeune fille, malgré son air rêveur et ses discours bizarres avaient quelques amis et bien sûr son père pour l'aimer et l'apprécier. Lui, n'avait que Luna, quand, il réussissait à la voir et sa belle chouette Hedwig.

Harry avait appris à se soigner seul, il utilisait le matériel moldu au départ et après en cachette faisait les potions de guérisons. Un livre de premier secours médicomagique trainer dans sa malle. Quand il avait rencontré Luna, cela avait été suite à un énième abus physique de ses camarades de sixième et septième année de Serpentards. Elle l'avait aidé à se soigner et à se confier. Elle était devenue sa petite soeur de coeur mais faisait en sorte qu'on la laisse plus tranquille possible pour qu'elle n'en subisse pas les conséquences. L'éloignement provoqué par les autres étaient suffisant.

Mais là, l'adolescent de 13 ans n'en pouvait plus. C'était trop. Une famille abusive et esclavagiste, un Monde semblait-il sectaire quand on ne rentrait pas dans une norme, un moule prédestiné, rendrait n'importe qui fou et suicidaire. Et c'est ce qu'il avait prévu de faire : abréger ses souffrances physiques et mentales, surtout après une énième attaque des élèves plus âgés et de prime un mélange des quatre maisons s'était abattu sur lui.

Alors en ce 30 octobre 1993, Harry ne se rendit pas au repas du soir, comme cela lui arrivait parfois. Alors que tous les autres s'amusaient et mangeaient, lui écrivait une lettre, dont quelques goûtes de sang tombèrent dessus, et dont l'enveloppe bleu reposait sur le bureau.

Une fois fini, il tira les rideaux de son lit afin de le cacher soit disant, comme il le faisait tous les soir et il barda son lit de sorts afin de le protéger des autres. Des sorts de niveaux Aurores, qu'il avait trouvé à la Bibliothèque au fils de ses recherches ses trois dernières années.

Il récupéra sa baguette, et se glissa dans les couloirs discrètement. Il se cacha dans un petit placard et attendit que la fête soit finit et que tous soient partis se coucher pour sortir.

Il passa par les serres pour sortir discrètement et se rendit à la volière retrouver sa compagne blanche.

-Coucou Hedwig... J'ai une mission pour toi, ma Belle, dit-il dans un murmure et en la câlinant. Il faudra que tu donnes cette lettre au professeur Dumbledore durant le petit déjeuner.

La chouette hulula de compréhension. Harry la posa contre le petit mur du creux d'Hedwig.

-C'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit ma Belle... Je suis fatigué de ma vie... Tu as été une merveilleuse amie durant ces trois dernières années... Merci de m'avoir écouté épancher mes peines et mes douleurs durant tout ce temps... Merci de m'avoir consolé quand j'en avais besoin... Après cette lettre, je te rend ta liberté, ma Belle Hedwig... Vis ta vie, trouve toi un bon compagnon et ait plein de poussins, fit-il une larme s'échappant de ses yeux humides.

Et il sortit de la volière en courant comme il pouvait, car la séparation était douloureuse, et il se rendit au bord du Lac.

C'était son lieu de paix, habituellement, et maintenant il le serait pour l'éternité. Il s'installa, assis contre le saule-pleureur, regardant la Lune ronde se refléter sur la surface ondoyante de l'eau, et écoutant un Loup hurlant à l'Astre lunaire.

Tout était calme. Il transfigura un bout de bois en couteau bien aiguiser, releva ses manches et passa lentement mais profondément la lame sur un premier poignet. Rapidement, le sang s'écoula d'un poignet puis de l'autre. Harry posa le couteau près de sa baguette et continua de regarder la lune.

-Je vais bientôt vous rejoindre, Maman, Papa... Personne ne veut de moi ici, alors autant vous rejoindre au Paradis, où je sais que je serais aimer.

Rapidement son corps se refroidit, vu qu'il faisait déjà très froid pour la nuit de fin octobre. Son souffle s'affaiblit avant de disparaître à jamais.

Harry James Potter, s'était éteint à l'âge de 13 ans, le 31 octobre 1993, à 02h24.

 **)O(**

Le Professeur Dumbledore regardait la salle d'un air soucieux. Un élève n'était pas encore venu manger. Un élève qu'il avait repoussé n'ayant pas supportait qu'il ne soit pas dans la bonne maison. Il avait essayé d'arranger les choses avec l'enfant, mais cela semblait peine perdu. Le mal était fait. Mais il ne savait pas encore à quel point, ce qu'il avait perdu.

Alors qu'il entamait son petit déjeuné comme les autres professeurs et élèves, Hedwig vint se poser devant lui, lâchant l'enveloppe bleue. Et alors que Dumbledore allait prendre la missive, Hedwig l'attaqua à coup de pattes puissants, le griffant, poussant un hululement de colère et semble-t-il de tristesse, avant de s'envoler, pour disparaître à jamais de Poudlard.

-Cet oiseau est fou ! Fit le Maître des Potions, Severus Snape et Chef de la Maison Serpentard.

-Hedwig n'est pas folle, juste en colère.

-Elle n'a qu'à aller voir le morveux !

-Cela suffit Severus.

Dumbledore soupira puis décacheta la lettre qui s'éleva d'un coup. La voix d'un jeune garçon s'éleva de la lettre. Tous les professeurs purent voir les tâches de sang séchés :

 _« Lettre au Professeur Dumbledore et tous les autres..._

 _Alors que vous entendez ces mots, j'ai mis fin à ma vie, il y a de cela plusieurs heures..._

 _Que ce soit le monde Normal ou Magique, je suis toujours le Monstre qui gêne, le Monstre qu'il faut éviter. Le Monstre qu'il faut battre pour chasser sa Monstruosité. Je suis l'Anormal, le sale Morveux, celui qui vous rend haineux. Celui qui gêne les gens pour n'être jamais à sa place, c'est à dire dans le caniveau ou sous une botte, ou dans l'endroit qu'on avait convoité pour lui et en faire peut-être sa Chose._

 _Ma famille ne m'a jamais aimé voire détester plus exactement à cause de la Magie, et là où je croyais avoir enfin ma place, on me déteste aussi._

 _Pour une partie des personnes, c'est parce que j'aurai soit disant éliminer un être malfaisant de la surface de cette planète, en qui, ils tenaient, en qui, ils croyaient, quand j'étais bébé et dont je ne me souvient pas, tout en ayant perdu mes parents à cause de ce fou venu nous tuer. Les autres justes parce qu'il semblerait que je ne fais pas partie de la bonne maison... enfin si c'est bien ça..._

 _Trois ans à me demander ce que je vous avais fait de mal, mais en faite rien puisque je ne parlais à personne ou presque et que j'évitais tout le monde afin de ne pas me prendre un sort. Je suis désolé de ne simplement pas correspondre à vos critères d'attentes._

 _Franchement, Voldemort aurait du réussir à me tuer en même temps que mes parents ce soir d'Halloween, au moins je n'aurais pas eu à souffrir toutes ces années._

 _Je vous laisse à votre haine et votre mépris, à votre indifférence et votre antipathie._

 _Je te demande pardon, ma Rêveuse de t'abandonner, mais je suis fatigué de me battre. J'espère que tu comprendras mon geste._

 _Je suis avec mes parents maintenant, c'est mon seul réconfort._

 _Votre Monstruosité Anormal Morveux Gênant Harry James Potter »_

Cette lettre jeta un froid dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Le Célèbre Harry Potter s'était suicidé à cause d'eux.

 **)O(**

Ce jour là et pendant deux autres jours, il n'y eut pas cours.

Les professeurs s'affairèrent à retrouver le corps sans vie du plus célèbre adolescent du monde magique. Un adolescent qu'ils avaient mis plus bas que terre, en accumulant erreur sur erreur.

Ce fut la jeune Serdaigle de deuxième année, Luna Lovegood qui leur indiqua finalement où le trouver après avoir pleuré un long moment.

Elle indiqua aux professeurs, que Harry et elle se retrouvaient au bord du Lac, les rares fois où on ne les avait pas éloigné volontairement.

Alors quand les professeurs retrouvèrent son corps, il était pâle, le visage tuméfié, mais semblait serein, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Il fut enterrer près de ses parents à Godric Hollow. Le monde Sorcier Britannique s'était réunis pour ce triste jour.

Harry, de par son geste désespérer, leur avait fait prendre conscience de leur énorme erreur envers lui, mais aussi dans leur propre façon de juger les gens aussi bien Magique que Moldus. Beaucoup se remirent en questions, d'autres n'en avaient rien à faire semblait-il mais par ce drame, un changement avait été lancer.

Harry était mort comme il a vécu une très grande partie de sa vie. Seul. Il a dit Adieu aux deux mondes qui n'a jamais voulu de lui.

 **FIN**


End file.
